1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor, and more specifically relates to a reactor having the function of preventing an electrical shock.
2. Description of Related Art
Alternating current (AC) reactors are used in order to reduce harmonic current occurring in inverters, etc., to improve input power factors, and to reduce inrush current to the inverters. Such AC reactors have a core made of a magnetic material and a coil formed around the core.
Three-phase AC reactors each including three-phase coils (windings) arranged in a line have been known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-283706, hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”). Patent Document 1 discloses that each of the three windings is connected to a pair of terminals at both ends, and the reactor is connected to another electrical circuit through the pairs of terminals.
In reactors, the thickness (cross-sectional area) of cables to be used is sometimes designated in conformity with standards (for example, adhering or not adhering to the U.S. standards NFPA). Taking the U.S. standards NFPA as an example, the cables become thicker when adhering to the standards than when not adhering to the standards.